


Helplessly pining or already in a relationship?

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: God I am garbage, M/M, Ripenn, i felt shippy shut up, literally trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sashi just wished they would get together and stop pining after each other.But maybe she dosen't know the whole truth





	

"If they keep flirting like that, I'm gonna puke".

Boone looked up at his friend and then over to where Sashi was glaring at Penn and Rippen. 

Rippen sat behind his desk, and was lookingn smugly at Penn, who leaned on the desk with his signature smile, chattering to Rippen about whatever an Hero and a Villian could chat about.

"Flirting? Isn't it just arguing?". Boone questioned. 

"I really doubt it". Sashi rolled her eyes. "But I do wonder what their talking about".

-|-

"You watch project runway?". The part-time hero asked playfully shocked. 

Rippen scoffed. "Larry made me watch it and It's good. You should have seen what Tatiana wore. She looked like a whore mixed with a homeless person, God".

Penn muffled a laugh." Whatever you say Mr.Fashionista".

-|-

"Who knows?". Boone shrugged. 

-|-

"So...".

Penn trailed off. He had no idea what how to bring up what he was going to say. 

Rippen looked at him expantly curious, knowing the part time hero was never usually silent. 

"Did you wanna, I dunno, hang out Saturday?There's no mission". He asked sheepishly. 

Rippen's cheeks turned red. Penn shuffled his feet and looked away from the stuttering teacher. 

"I, um, sure. Im free. There's a nice place downtown if you wanted to..".

Penn grinned. "Yeah! Yeah. So 8?". 

Rippen smiled at him. "Sure. See you then?".

Penn nodded. "Sure".

Penn rubbed his neck." I should probably, go. Back! Go back to my friends. See you Saturday". He waved a made a quick exit leaving Rippen to smile down at the papers he was grading. 

This boy would be the death of him.


End file.
